The present invention relates to an adaptor or adaptor system that can be used to render medical devices functionally sterile thus enabling repeated use thereof without having to subject such devices to sterilization.
Devices that utilize electrical motors and components are well known in the art of medicine. Such devices and especially electrical components thereof can be difficult to sterilize due to their complexity and sensitivity to sterilizing agents or conditions. Although some motorized/electrical devices can be sterilized using known sterilization processes, exposure of such devices to repeated sterilization increases the risk of damaging electrical and mechanical components. Since such devices must be sterilized prior to each use, the number of procedures that can be performed using such a device may be limited by the number of sterilization cycles it can survive. In addition, the mechanical design of a device suitable for sterilization requires sealing that may be bulky, expensive and complicated.
There is thus a need for an approach that can render non-sterile devices components functionally sterile without having to subject such devices to sterilization.